


Enceinte

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [23]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Pregnant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira and Isamu learn that she is expecting.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Enceinte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-three of the "Cursed" series.

"Enceinte"

"Jyuohken!"

After the battle was won and they separated into lions, Akira lost consciousness, and Black Lion had plummeted to the ground, crash landing before anyone could get to her. It took all of the lions to tow Black back to the castle. Isamu had been the one to pry the hatch open and check on their leader. She had been thrown from the seat with her helmet off. He checked her pulse and found it weak but constant. He also checked to make sure her neck wasn't injured. Fortunately, it wasn't. He picked her up and carried her out of her lion.

He carried her to the infirmary and alerted the doctor. "Doctor Gior, hurry! Aki's hurt!"

Isamu settled on one of the beds with Akira resting between his legs with her back against his chest. The doctor quickly approached the pair. "What happened?"

"After we formed GoLion and defeated the Deathblack Beastman, we separated into lions, and Black Lion crashed. Please help. I can't lose her." Isamu let a tear trail down his cheek.

"Never fear, Kurogane. I believe Kogane is simply exhausted, but I will run tests. Is there something specific you want me to test?"

"She has been throwing up off and on for about a month. She swears it's something she ate, but I have my doubts."

"Very well. I will run the gamut of tests." The doctor left to gather the supplies he needed to run the tests. He and a couple of nurses came back and ran a battery of tests that made Isamu's head spin by the shear number of them. Isamu tightened his hold on his fiancée as he waited for the results to come in.

"Isa?"

"Aki! You scared me! I thought I lost you."

Akira craned her neck up and saw at the heart broken look in Isamu's eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you, Isa."

"I know, Aki. Doctor Gior is getting the results of all the tests he ran just before you awoke."

"You told him about me getting sick." Akira's tone wasn't accusatory, simply stating what she knew had happened.

"Of course."

"Kogane, Kurogane."

"Doctor Gior, what did you learn?" Isamu asked.

"I was right in my earlier assessment. Kogane, you need more rest. You are exhausted. However, I also have the reason for you getting ill for the past month."

Akira perked up. "Oh? What is it?"

"You are pregnant."

"What? Pr-pregnant?"

"How far along?" Isamu asked, his hands moving to rest on Akira's abdomen.

"About a month."

"A month," Akira repeated in a faraway voice.

"Thank you, Doctor. May we leave now? I can try to make sure Aki rests," Isamu inquired.

"All right, but I want Kogane to come in once a month to check on the little one."

Isamu nodded and helped his fiancée down off the examination bed. They walked out of the infirmary, and Isamu escorted Akira to their room. She started shaking, so Isamu escorted her to their bed. She sank onto it and put her head into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Isa. I didn't even think about me being able to get pregnant."

Isamu sat down next to her. "Hey, now. It's just as much my fault as it is yours, but it happened, so what do we do now?"

Akira moved her hands to rest on her abdomen. "I want to keep the baby."

"Then, we'll keep him/her."

"We should tell the team."

%%%

Akira and Isamu walked into the lounge, where the rest of the team was.

"Chief!" Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi called out in unison.

"Kogane!" Fala exclaimed. "I'm glad to see that you're all right."

"According to the doctor, she's exhausted," Isamu answered.

"You haven't been getting enough rest?" Fala questioned.

"Apparently not, but that's not the only thing we learned," Akira said, eyes seeking out Isamu, who nodded in support. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of silence before the team crowded around Akira.

"Really, Chief?" Tsuyoshi asked. She nodded. "That's awesome."

"I get to be an uncle!" Hiroshi cried before turning to Tsuyoshi. "That's right, right?"

Akira giggled. "Yes, Shorty. You get to be an uncle."

"What about me, Kogane? Do I get to be an aunt?"

"Do you want to be an aunt to my baby, hime?"

"I would be honored to."

"Then, of course."

Isamu wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist. "We're behind you 100% of the way, Aki."

Fin


End file.
